The Theater Play Through Part 2
by Labridae
Summary: The second part of 'the theater play through' series. This is when it starts to get interesting! The two friends rack up the courage to dive head into the game, and discover the true secrets of The Theater. (Read the first part of the story for more information!)


_I am on a roll with this thing! This is part two of the series, and this is where it starts to get interesting! Stay tuned for part three, and thanks so much for reading._

Later on that night…

May's POV

I leaned back in my chair with a satisfied sigh that only happened when I ate delicious delivery pizza. "Ok, it is declared that Tony's has the best pizza around." I said, putting the crust back in the now empty box. This was the only downfall of Tony's; the crust was not up to par. I looked over at Annie, wondering how she would like American pizza. Annie was polishing off her fourth piece and typing on her iPhone.

_AnnieChiri is online._

12/28/14 7:32 P.M. _I just ate American pizza for the first time!_ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ _(With __Madamelolcatz__) _

"How was your first meal in America?" I asked Annie. She looked up after she was done typing.

"For American food, it was pretty good," she admitted, putting her phone down on the kitchen table. I laughed. I actually got her to convert! For months, she was insistent that American food was absolutely terrible.

"It'll be pizza every night from now on then!" I yelled, and threw my hands in the air, almost falling backwards out of the chair. Annie grinned, put the crust back in the box and left the room, heading down the hallway leading to the guest bedroom.

"I'll be right back," she called, as she turned into the room. What was she doing? My face split into an evil grin. I decided to go follow her and catch her off guard to get her back for those pranks earlier.

"Annie?" I called. There was no response. I tiptoed down the hallway, and through the door, I saw her rummaging in her suitcase. I entered the room silently and prepared to pounce. Just as I was about to spring, she turned around holding the remaining package, not even the slightest bit fazed on seeing me there. _Darn, she is good._

"You can open it now!" she said, with an almost too innocent look on her face. _She was definitely onto me._ Cautiously, I took it and ripped the tissue paper off the package (that was shaped like a game or CD!) I was half right when I saw what it was. Underneath the paper was a game, but it wasn't one that I've ever seen before. I turned it over in my hands. The box was shaped like a really old CD-ROM game, but there was no title on it. The cover was black with no features on it except for a crude sprite of a man that was bald and had expressionless large red lips. He was wearing a red vest over a white button up shirt, and black pants and shoes to match. I didn't know how to describe it, but it was kind of _unsettling_ to look at. I looked at Annie for an explanation. She must've noticed the look on my face, because she explained. "I found it at a tag sale near campus a few days ago," she said. "I thought it looked interesting, so I bought it. I decided to bring it with me to see if it would work on your PC. I need something new to write about, and that game seemed like my next big scoop." I shrugged. That made sense. Annie was well known for her creepypastas and nosleep entries. She also enjoyed writing, filming, and blogging for collaborations on her campus YouTube channel. She must've needed something new to write about.

"It doesn't look like any game I've ever seen before, so I'm not too sure." I said. "This is pretty interesting though… Let's try it out!" Lost in thought, I walked over to the PC and booted it up, putting the game face up on the desk. Since there was only one desk chair, I walked to the kitchen and picked up a stool to sit it down next to the swivel chair for Annie.

"Thanks," she said, and sat down. I sat down in the swivel chair as well, and opened the CD ROM case. Inside was a single disk with an array of random black lettered gibberish written in sharpie upon it. Not going to lie, this thing looked a bit sketchy to me. I looked over to Annie who was now taking notes in a small steno pad. "I need to write down everything," she said. "There could be something big here!" I rolled my eyes and popped the CD ROM into the disk drive. _What could possibly be big about this game? _I thought to myself. My attention snapped back to the screen. A small notification appeared on the lower right corner of the screen. It read: **Permission to install THETHEATRE?** Annie and I looked at one another.

"The theatre?" I asked. She shrugged. That must've been the title of the game.

"There was no name anywhere when I bought the game at the tag sale," She said. "It sounds like something out of a creepypasta." I nodded. It sure did. "Are you going to install it first without checking to see if it'll do damage to the computer?" She asked. Like always, Annie had a point. It could contain viruses and crash my computer, which would not be good.

"I'll turn the anti-virus software on first so it can scan the game to see if it is safe," I said. I moved my mouse over to the software icon on the other side of the screen. I tried to click the icon to activate the software, but nothing happened. Frustrated, I tried to click on the icon again. "What's going on?" I asked aloud. My software has never malfunctioned like this before. I tried launching the software once more, and this time another notification popped up: **Permission to install THETHEATRE? **Ok, this was weird. "It looks like I need to give the game permission first." I said. I slowly moved the mouse over to the notification. I clicked ok, and the screen went black. What was going on?

"Hold on!" Cried Annie. She ran over to the bed and pulled out a collapsible tripod and her video camera from the front pocket of her suitcase. She quickly set up the tripod behind us and placed the camera on the tripod. The light on the camera flashed red confirming that it was recording. She sat back down on the stool and resumed looking at the screen. "Just in case," she said. _Just in case of what?_ I thought to myself. The display stayed black for a few more seconds, and Annie and I waited for something to happen. All of a sudden, really poor quality music started to play over the computer speakers. It was loud. Really loud. We both clapped our hands over our ears as the tune started to play on a loop. I jumped up and ran to the speakers to turn the volume down before my eardrums burst. With that crisis out of the way, I sat back down and waited for something to happen. The display still stayed black until a white flash lit up the screen. Now on the screen was what looked like the title menu of the game.

"Oh hey, it works." I said. I looked over to Annie, who looked really excited. I turned back to the computer. On the screen was what looked like the exterior of a pixelated movie theater. It looked abandoned to me, and it did have some cracked windows and burned out light bulbs on the marquee. These elements were probably added for more scare effect by the game developers. On the theater's marquee must've been the title of the game: _The Theater_. The name of the game flashed on and off, occasionally staying off for a few seconds as the title reset. A few seconds later, 3 more menu items appeared on the street. NEW GAME, LOAD, and OPTIONS were written in golden letters, the same font as the title.


End file.
